Улучшения
thumb|300px|Открыты все Улучшения (кроме отладочных) Система Улучшений (апгрейдов) была введена в Обновлении 1.0. Улучшения – это дополнительные предметы в игре, имеющие некоторую цену в печеньках для их покупки. Каждое улучшение обеспечивает увеличение производства печенек (или что-нибудь ещё), которое является постоянным и не может быть куплено повторно (кроме , и ). Каждое производящее печеньки строение, кромe курсора и бабули, имеет 6 улучшений, 2 из которых доступны, когда имеется одно строение этого вида, третье – после покупки 10 строений этого вида, четвертое – 50, пятое – 100 и последнее – 200. Курсор имеет 12 улучшений, последнее из которых доступно, когда у вас есть 320 курсоров. У бабули есть 5 улучшений, к которым потом добавляется по одному от каждого вида строения. Дополнительное улучшение бабули доступно только когда у вас есть 15 строений определённого типа. Например, фермерское улучшение бабули доступно при наличии у вас 15 и более ферм. Улучшения строений Всего есть 81 улучшение для строений. Обратите внимание, что улучшения могут быть дешевле благодаря некоторым улучшениям Санты, уменьшающим цены на 15%, и Яйцу Фаберже, которое снижает цены на 1%. Курсор }|CursorUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px rowspan="2" 1 100 Вы получаете +1 печеньку за клик. Курсоры получают +0.1 к базовому значению печ/с. "тык тык" 0 - 50px 400 Мышь и курсоры становятся вдвое эффективнее. "мне... мне больно кликать..." 1 - 50px 10 10,000 Мышь и курсоры становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Смотри, мам, двумя руками!" 2 - 50px 20 500,000 Мышь и курсоры получают +0.1 печеньку за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "кликити" 3 - 50px 40 50 миллионов Мышь и курсоры получают +0.5 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "кликитикликити" 4 - 50px 80 500 миллионов Мышь и курсоры получают +2 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "кликитикликитикликити" 5 - 50px 120 5 миллиардов Мышь и курсоры получают +10 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "кликитикликитикликитикликити" 6 - 50px 160 50 миллиардов Мышь и курсоры получают +20 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "кликитикликитикликитикликитиклик" 43 - 50px 200 50 триллионов Мышь и курсоры получают +100 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "ну и ты клик клик клик клик клик клик клик, вроде всё просто." 82 - 50px 240 500 триллионов Мышь и курсоры дают еще +200 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "иногда вещи просто кликают" 109 - 50px 280 5 квадриллионов Мышь и курсоры дают еще +400 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "подпись" 188 - 50px 320 50 квадриллионов Мышь и курсоры дают еще +800 печенек за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором. "Оказывается вы вполне 'можете''' положить на это палец"Непереводимая игра слов: "can't put my finger" – английская идиома, означающая "не могу понять сути". 189 } }} Бабуля }|GrandmaUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px rowspan="2" 1 1,000 Бабули получают '+0.3''' к базовому значению печ/с. "RE:RE:думаю, ты получишь удовольствие от этого ;))" 7 - 50px 10,000 Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "То, что замешивали."Непереводимая игра слов: "Just what you kneaded" созвучно с "Just what you needed", что значит "То, что нужно". 8 - 50px 10 100,000 Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хлюп." 9 - 50px 50 5 миллионов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Не дает мне остановиться." 44 - 50px 100 100 миллионов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "О... так ВОТ, что я пекла." 110 - 50px 200 800 миллиардов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Как ни странно, бабули имеют странную способность с возрастом становиться мощнее." 192 - 50px 15 ферм 50,000 Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хороший фермер, выращивающий печеньки." 57 - 50px 15 фабрик 300,000 Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хороший рабочий, производящий печеньки." 58 - 50px 15 шахт 1 миллион Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хороший шахтёр, копающий печеньки." 59 - 50px 15 космических кораблей 4 миллиона Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хорошее нечто... э... печеньки." 60 - 50px 15 алхимических лабораторий 20 миллионов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хорошая золотая бабуля, превращаемая в печеньки." 61 - 50px 15 порталов 166.667 миллионов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "хОрОшАя БаБуЛя, Пе##########" 62 - 50px 15 машин времени 12.346 миллиардов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Хорошая бабуля хорошей бабули, пекущая вдвое больше печенек." 63 - 50px 15 конденсаторов антиматерии 400 миллиардов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Плохая антибабуля, извергающая печеньки. (Не давайте вступать в контакт с нормальными бабулями; может произойти потеря вещества.)" 103 - 50px 15 призм 7.5 триллионов Бабули становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Светящаяся бабуля, сверкающая в печеньки." 180 } }} Ферма }|FarmUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px rowspan="2" 1 5,000 Фермы получают +1 к базовому значению печ/с. "Грабли в тесто!" 10 - 50px 50,000 Фермы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Клянусь, это шоколад." 11 - 50px 10 500,000 Фермы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Родственны с хлебными деревьями." 12 - 50px 50 25 миллионов Фермы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Абсолютно естественная мутация" 45 - 50px 100 500 миллионов Фермы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Глядит на ваши посевы с довольной рожей." 111 - 50px 200 4 триллиона Фермы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Нет такой вещи, как чрезмерный полив. Чем влажнее, тем лучше." 193 } }} Шахта }|MineUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px rowspan="2" 1 100,000 Шахты получают +10 к базовому значению печ/с. "Розовый летучий газ, обнаруженный в глубинах некоторых шоколадных пещер" 16 - 50px 1 миллион Шахты становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Вы находитесь глубоко." 17 - 50px 10 10 миллионов Шахты становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Сдался, наконец?"Непереводимая игра слов: "caved in" означает и "сдаться" в смысле бросить какое-либо дело, и "обрушиться" по отношению к шахтам или пещерам 18 - 50px 50 500 миллионов Шахты становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Пронзи небеса, и т.д." 47 - 50px 100 10 миллиардов Шахты становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Сомнительная эффективность, но выглядит впечатляюще." 113 - 50px 200 80 триллионов Шахты становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Вы наконец прорыли тоннель до ядра Земли. Здесь довольно тепло." 195 } }} Фабрика }|FactoryUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px rowspan="2" 1 30,000 Фабрики получают +4 к базовому значению печ/с. "Ты продвигаешься." 13 - 50px 300,000 Фабрики становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Более дешевая и здоровая рабочая сила." 14 - 50px 10 3 миллиона Фабрики становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Бездельники будут ликвидированы." 15 - 50px 50 150 миллионов Фабрики становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Придает печенькам здоровый блеск." 46 - 50px 100 3 миллиарда Фабрики становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Основа перестраивания печенек." 112 - 50px 200 24 триллиона Фабрики становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Запатентованный процесс увеличения выхода печенек в два раза, при том же количестве ингредиентов. Не спрашивайте как, не фотографируйте, и не забудьте надеть свой защитный костюм." 194 } }} Космический корабль }|ShipmentUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px rowspan="2" 1 400,000 Космические корабли получают +30 к базовому значению печ/с. "Если вы снимете шлем своего скафандра, вы, вероятно, почуете её! (Примечание : не делайте этого.)" 19 - 50px 4 миллиона Космические корабли становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Используя их как короткие пути, ваши корабли путешествуют гораздо быстрее." 20 - 50px 10 40 миллионов Космические корабли становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Возвращайтесь поскорей!" 21 - 50px 50 2 миллиарда Космические корабли становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Смело печь." 48 - 50px 100 40 миллиардов Космические корабли становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Боже, он полон шоколадных батончиков." 114 - 50px 200 320 триллионов Космические корабли становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Построенный на века, этот огромный космический корабль несомненно доставит ваши печеньки в самые далёкие концы космоса, однажды." 196 } }} Алхимическая лаборатория }|LabUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px rowspan="2" 1 2 миллиона Алхимические лаборатории получают +100 к базовому значению печ/с. "Действительно стоит большого количества денег."Возможно есть игра слов: слово "mony", являющееся частью слова "antimony", означающее "сурьма", сходно со словом "money", означающее "деньги". 22 - 50px 20 миллионов Алхимические лаборатории становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Извлекается через 5 стадий древней алхимической выпечки." 23 - 50px 10 200 миллионов Алхимические лаборатории становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Чистейшая форма какао." 24 - 50px 50 10 миллиардов Алхимические лаборатории становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Добавление этого в печеньковую смесь непременно сделает их ещё более желанными! Поэтому, возможно, опасно. Будем надеяться вы cможете продолжать продавать их легально." 49 - 50px 100 200 миллиардов Алхимические лаборатории становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Осторожнее с дозировкой – одна лишняя капля, и вы получите маффины. Никто не любит маффины." 115 - 50px 200 1.6 квадриллион Алхимические лаборатории становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Созданный из редчайших элементов и расположенный в глубинах крупнейшей горы, этот легендарный тигель, говорят, содержит свойства самого Большого взрыва." 197 } }} Портал }|PortalUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px rowspan="2" 1 16.667 миллионов Порталы получают +1666 к базовому значению печ/с. "Странная плитка козинака с написанным на ней древним рецептом печенек. Клёво!" 25 - 50px 166.667 миллионов Порталы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "ВОССТАНЬТЕ, МОИ МИНЬОНЫ!" 26 - 50px 10 1.667 миллиардов Порталы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Так мне нужно всего лишь подписаться и я буду получать больше печенья? Конечно же, да!" 27 - 50px 50 83.333 миллиардов Порталы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Мы можем измениться, если захотим. Мы можем оставить наш разум позади." 50 - 50px Непереводимая игра слов: слово "Brane", означающее "Брана", созвучно со словом "Brain", означающим "Мозг". 100 1.667 триллионов Порталы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Это отсылка к практике слияния многомерных вселенных или "бран" с нашей для облегчения перехода (и сбор драгоценного теста для печенек)." 116 - 50px 200 13.333 квадриллионов Порталы становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Похоже что теперь, скажем, древний бог мог бы протиснуться через эту штуку. Гипотетически." 198 } }} Машина времени }|TimeUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Значок ! scope="col" width="24%" Название ! scope="col" width="12%" Необх. кол-во ! scope="col" Цена (в печеньках) ! scope="col" Описание ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - 50px rowspan="2" 1 1.235 миллиардов Машины времени получают +9876 к базовому значению печ/с. "Напечь в будущее." 28 - 50px 9.877 миллиардов Машины времени становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Больше не нужно заниматься ерундой с собственной бабулей!" 29 - 50px 10 98.765 миллиардов Машины времени становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Есть лишь одна константа, и это – вселенская неопределённость. Или же нет?" 30 - 50px 50 1.235 триллионов Машины времени становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Что было – то было." 51 - 50px 100 123.457 триллионов Машины времени становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Тысячелетие за пару недель." 117 - 50px 200 987.654 квадриллионов Машины времени становятся вдвое эффективнее. "Принятие закона о далеком будущем разрешает вам копаться глубоко в будущем – где цивилизация пала и воскресла вновь, и печенек в изобилии." 199 } }} Конденсатор антиматерии Призма Шансмейкер Фрактальный двигатель Консоль Javascript Улучшения множителя производства Эти 133 улучшений увеличивают множитель производства печенек, который, в свою очередь, увеличивает общую сумму производимых печенек всеми строениями. Это необходимо в дальнейшем, когда цены будут очень высокими. Печеньки с разными вкусами Печеньки с разными вкусами увеличивают базовый множитель производства печенек, начальное значение которого - 100%. Каждое отдельное улучшение добавляет фиксированное значение к базовому множителю. Множители от небесных чипсов обрабатываются так же, как и от печенек с разными вкусами, и добавляют фиксированное значение к общему множителю. Приобретение всех улучшений этого раздела дает общий бонус к множителю в: 7 \times 5 \% + 3 \times 10 \% + 14 \times 15 \% + 18 \times 20 \% + 16 \times 25 \% + 8 \times 30 \% = 1275 \% Вместе с улучшениями множителя производства Бинго Центра/Исследовательской Установки и улучшениями Санты общий бонус множителя производства увеличивается до 1462%. Кошачьи улучшения Кошачьи улучшения умножают множитель производства печенек на число, базирующиеся на текущем проценте Молока. Каждый котёнок присоединяет собственный бонус ко всем остальным множителям, поэтому котята могут быть очень ценными. (Другими словами, бонус каждого кошачьего улучшения умножается на бонусы всех остальных улучшений, включая другие кошачьи улучшения!) Первый котёнок вносит бонус в размере 5% на каждые 100% молока (напр. 1.05x для 100% молока, 1.10x для 200% молока и т.д.). Следующий дает новый бонус в размере 10% для каждых 100% молока, третий 20%, четвертый также 20%, и последний снова 20%. Помните, что они соединяются друг с другом мультипликативно – таким образом, четвертый котёнок добавит большее (линейное) увеличение, чем третий. Улучшения увеличивают общий множитель производства печенек. Он начинается со 100% (или х1.0) без улучшений, и умножается на бонусы улучшений в определённом порядке. Сначала, бонусы печенек с разными вкусами и небабулевых улучшений исследовательского центра складываются вместе, а затем умножаются на базовый множитель. Т. е. если у вас есть две 5% печенек, две 15% печенька и 1%, 2% и 3% улучшения ИЦ, то ваш "базовый" множитель увеличится до 146%, а не 154.7%, как было бы, если каждый бонус умножался отдельно. , Кошачьи улучшения, бонусы Яиц вместе с , и , воздействуют уже на этот рассчитанный базовый множитель. Первое кошачье улучшение ( ) добавляют множитель, рассчитывающийся по формуле: : Mult = Base \times ((0.05 \times Milk) + 1) :где Mult = новый множитель, Base = (базовый множитель)/100 (например, значение, рассчитаное выше, стало равно 1.46), а Milk = (процент молока)/100 (например, из 150% молока получается значение Milk = 1.5) Для нашего 146%-ного множителя, с 400% молока получается формула: Mult = 1.46 × (0.05 × 4) + 1) = 1.46 × 1.2 = 1.752, и получается конечное значение (с округлением) 175% (плюс прочие модификаторы наподобие Безумий или Elder Covenant). Второе кошачье улучшение ( ) копирует значение Mult из первого улучшения в Base, и повторяет процесс, только фактор умножения становится (0.1 \times Milk) + 1 . Третье, четвёртое и пятое кошачьи улучшения ( , , ) вычисляются также, но используют (0.2 \times Milk) + 1 Со всеми пятью улучшениями конечная формула: ﻿ \text{Mult} = \text{Base} \times ((0.05 \times \text {Milk}) + 1) \times ((0.1 \times \text {Milk}) + 1) \times ((0.2 \times \text {Milk}) + 1)^3 Проще говоря, первое улучшение умножает 1/20 долю молока на базовый множитель, второе – 1/10 долю молока на полученный множитель, третье – 1/5 долю молока поверх того, четвёртое – ещё 1/5 долю молока поверх того и пятое – ещё одну 1/5 долю молока поверх всего предыдущего. В нашем примере можно увидеть повышение со 146% до 175%, затем до 245%, затем до 442% и в конце концов до 1430%, увеливая печ/с почти в 10 раз. С большим количеством существующих линейных улучшений (например, 15% от исследований и 1275% от печенек с разными вкусами) и максимально допустимым процентом молока (сейчас 628%), эффект может быть еще более значительным: ваш базовый множитель в 1290% увеличивается почти в 25 раз до 31,685%. На более поздних стадиях, когда отдельные строения приносят миллионы печ/с, но этого недостаточно, а улучшения начинают стоить десятки триллионов, кошачьи улучшения становятся очень мудрым вложением. Они значительно повысят ваш множитель производства печ/с. Бинго центр / Исследовательская установка Когда у вас будет 7 различных типов бабуль, вы сможете получить бинго-центр/исследовательскую установку. После покупки он будет проводить научные исследования, занимающие 30 минут, и в результате будет появляться новое улучшение для Бабуль. Когда вы купите это улучшение, начнется следующее исследование. Время исследования основывается на фреймах, а не секундах. По умолчанию игра идёт на 30 fps. Если вы измените это значение на 5fps, чтобы снизить нагрузку на ваш процессор, улучшения будут исследоваться в течение 3 часов, при 10 fps – в течение 1 часа 30 минут, при 20 fps – 45 минут и т. д. Исследования Залог Старшим *Вы могли заметить, что цена Жертвенных скалок изменилась, но это не было отражено в истории изменений. *Если вы играете активно, активация Залога Старшим или Договора со Старшими избавит вас от гневных печенек. Если у вас есть все улучшения золотых печенек, то это окупится. Если же вы не собираетесь активно играть в течении продолжительного времени (т. е., например, оставляете игру включенной на ночь), то нет никакой пользы от покупки Залога или оставления Договора включённым. Также, морщинники, которые появляются, когда у вас не аткивирован Залог/Договор сильно увеличивают ваши печ/с. *Как только цена Залога Старшим достигнет максимума, 5%-ная потеря от Договора со Старшими будет обходиться вам дешевле до тех пор, пока вы не станете производить 2.7 млрд печ/с. Другие улучшения Улучшения мыши Улучшения Золотой Печеньки Улучшения Небесных Чипсов Рождественские улучшения Санты Смотрите описание молока выше для деталей о . Улучшения Пасхальные яйца Список Улучшений Сезона Пасхи. Все улучшения являются различными видами яиц или личинок и могут быть разблокированны случайным образом, при кликаньи золотой/гневной печеньки или прихлопывании Морщинника во время Сезона Пасхи. Яйца включаются в отдельный от печенек с разными вкусами множитель с максимальным бонусом в 22%. Улучшения переключения сезонов Отладочные улучшения Эти улучшения необходимы для отладки, и их нельзя получить без читерства. История версий Обратите внимание: 1.037 бета имеет те же улучшения, что и предыдущая версия. Примечания Заметки *Подпись улучшения " " ("мне... мне больно кликать...") может быть отсылкой к эпизоду "Занимайтесь любовью, а не Warcraft'ом" сериала Южный парк. *Печеньковое улучшение " " – отсылка к одноимённому продукту, производимому кампанией McVitie's, а его подпись ("Если вы хотите испечь печенье с нуля, вам для начала придётся построить фабрику.") – отсылка к цитате Карла Сагана: "Если вы хотите сделать яблочный пирог "с нуля", вам для начала придется изобрести Вселенную". *Подпись улучшения курсоров " " ("Кликай, будто это 1349!") – может быть отсылкой к блэк метал группе "1349", как и отсылкой к песне Принса "1999" ("Party like it's 1999!"). Или это может быть просто потому что она из железа, которое много использовалоь в средневековье. *Подпись улучшения курсоров " " ("Кликанье это клёво и круто, но не разбивай свою мышь из-за этого. ''Начинай свою игру. Давай, играй.") – отсылка к группе Smash Mouth ("don't smash your mouse") и их песне "All Star", в тексте которой есть строка "Get your game on, go play." *Подпись улучшения курсоров " " ("Смотри, мам, двумя руками!") – является игрой слов к фразе "Смотри, мам, без рук!" *Подпись улучшения курсоров " " ("ну и ты клик клик клик клик клик клик клик, вроде всё просто.") – вторая половина цитаты Бумхауэера из эпизода "Хэнк и Вилли Нельсон" сериала ''Царь горы. *Подпись улучшения шахт " " ("Пронзи небеса, и т.д.") является отсылкой к аниме Тенген Топпа Гуррен Лаганн. Выражение "Твой бур - это бур, который пронзит небеса" используется во множестве различных работ, преимущественно в интернет-мемах. *Улучшение космических кораблей " " и его подпись "Смело печь." являются отсылкой к Звёздному пути. *Улучшение порталов " " и его подпись являются отсылкой к песне "Safety Dance" (танец безопасности) группы Men Without Hats, и в словах песни есть фраза "We can dance if we want to / We can leave your friends behind" (мы можем танцевать, если мы хотим, мы можем оставить твоих друзей позади). *Порталы и Изменённые Бабули могут быть отсылкой к "Имматериуму" из Warhammer 40,000, в котором разумы и/или тела тех, кто путешествует через него значительно искажаются. *Улучшение машин времени " " и его подпись - отсылка к потоковому накопителю в фильме Назад в будущее. *Подпись улучшения машин времени " " - это отсылка к эпизоду "Розуэлл, который хорошо кончается" из известного телесериала Футурама, где главный герой Филип Дж. Фрай вернувшись в прошлое стал собственным дедом, переспав с собственной бабушкой. *Улучшение машин времени " " – отсылка к одноименной игре]. Старая подпись же ("Он полон звёзд!"), вместе с подписью улучшения космических кораблей " " ("Боже, он полон шоколадных батончиков.") являются отсылкой к роману 2001: Космическая одиссея и цитате "Боже, он полон звёзд!". Само улучшение "Шоколадные Монолиты" является отсылкой к мистическим Монолитам, вокруг которых построен сюжет Космической одиссеи. *Подпись улучшения машин времени " " может быть отсылкой к фильму Матрица: Перезагрузка, в котором Морфеус говорит: "Что было – то было, и ничего больше быть не могло". Также это может быть отсылкой к сериалу Остаться в живых, в котором Дэниел Фарадей произносит точно такую же фразу. *Внутриигровой спрайт машины времени сильно напоминает машину времени из фильма Машина Времени 1960-го года, основанном на классическом романе Герберта Уэллса. *Улучшения Конденсаторов антиматерии " " – отсылка к Большому адронному коллайдеру. *Часть подписи улучшения призм ("Истинно, истинно неистово.") является отсылкой к мультсериалу 80-х годов Jem, а именно к вступительной теме. Некоторые считают, что это может быть отсылкой к чемпиону из игры League of Legends, Тарику, но на самом деле, фраза Тарика также является отсылкой к Jem. *Подпись печенькового улучшения " " ("Посмотри на печенье.") – это цитата из 13 эпизода 5 сезона сериала Сайнфелд, в котором Джерри покупает чёрно-белую печеньку. Он объясняет Элейн, что они должны "посмотреть на печенье" и все проблемы нашей расы будут решены (это отсылка к чёрному и белому цветам печенья, к гармонии). *Подпись печенькового улучшения " " ("Незабываемо!") – это цитата из книги Марселя Пруста В поисках утраченного времени, в котором мадлены используются для противопоставления непроизвольной памяти к произвольной. *4 печеньки, добавленные в 1.036 - Мадлены, Палеты, Пальмиры и Сабле - виды французских бисквитов, что може быть формой проявления патриотизма Ортейла. *4 новых печеньковых улучшения, добавленных в версии 1.075, Карамоа, Cагалонги, Коротколистники и Победные мятные печеньки основаны на печеньях Гёрлскаутов, Самоа, Тагалонгах, Трилистниках и Тонких мятных печеньках соответствено. *Цены кошачьих улучшений могут быть отсылкой к поговорке: "У кошки девять жизней". *Улучшение курсоров " " - отсылка к одноимённому выдуманному металлу во вселенной комиксов Marvel и прочих популярных изданий. *Улучшение курсоров " " – отсылка к гипотетическому материалу. *Улучшение золотых печенек " " и его подпись - отсылка к одноимённой песне группы Daft Punk. *Подпись отладочного улучшения " " ("НАУКА РУЛИТ!") может быть отсылкой к фразе, сказанной Джесси Пинкманом в эпизоде "Бизнес «по-взрослому»" сериала Во все тяжкие. *Подпись отладочного улучшения " " ("Может также пригодиться для того, чтобы развидеть вещи, которые не могут быть развидены.") может ссылаться на Бабуль Бабулепокалипсиса. *Подпись улучшения Небесных чипсов " " ("Это секрет для всех.") может быть отсылкой к цитате из оригинальной игры The Legend of Zelda для NES: "Это секрет для всех". *Печеньковое улучшение " " и его подпись ("Потому что, эмм... они этого достойны?") могут являться отсылкой к компании L'Oréal и их слогану: "Ты этого достойна". **Оно также может быть отсылкой к печенью Oreo. *Печеньковое улучшение и его подпись ("Экстра-жирное арахисовое масло.") являются отсылкой к шоколадным конфетам Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. *Улучшение курсоров было усилено. Изначально, оно добавляло 100 печ/с каждому курсору за каждое строение, не являющееся курсором, как , Сейчас же оно даёт 200 печ/с. *Исследовательское улучшение может быть отсылкой к противнику Brainsweeper из другой известной браузерной игры, Kingdom of Loathing. Также, оно может быть отсылкой к Прочистке мозгов из романов о Мистическом обществе Бенедикта, радикальная форма промывки мозгов, которая стирает почти все воспоминания субъекта. *Подпись печенькового улучшения " " ("Печеньки, которых этот город заслуживает.") – отсылка к фильму "Тёмный рыцарь", в котором комиссар Гордон говорит, что Бэтмен – герой, которого Готэм заслуживает. *Подпись печенькового улучшения " " ("Если ты смотришь в печеньку, то печенька смотрит в тебя.") – отсылка к афоризму 146 из книги Фридриха Ницше "По ту сторону добра и зла. Прелюдия к философии будущего". *Подпись печенькового улучшения " " ("Они делают всё, что могут печеньки.") – отсылка к вступительной песне мультсериала 60-х годов, Человек-паук. *Подпись печенькового улучшения " " ("Они – что-то странное, но выглядят довольно хорошо!") – отсылка к вступительной песне фильма Охотники за привидениями. *Подпись печенькового улучшения " " ("В любом случае, чья это ёлка?") – отсылка к популярному комедийному импровизационному шоу Whose Line Is It Anyway?, которое выходило с конца 80-х годов по начало 90-х. *Подпись рождественского улучшения " " ("Я – Клаус, я – мощный царь царей! Взгляните на мои великие игрушки!") ссылается на стихотворение Перси Биши Шелли Озимандия. Цитата из стихотворения: "Я — Озимандия, я — мощный царь царей! Взгляните на мои великие деянья…" *Подпись рождественского улучшения " " ("Надеюсь этот вес того стоил. (Что-то что-то принуждённое к рабству)") может быть отсылкой к высказыванию Гейба Ньюэлла. *Похоже, что даже с улучшениями, которые делают другие улучшения дешевле, вам всё ещё нужно изначальное количество печенек, чтобы улучшение подсветилось. Это только визуальный баг, и вы всё ещё можете купить улучшение, даже если оно не подсвечено. *Если игра не в Cезоне Рождества, то использование команды "Game.seasonPopup.spawn ()" создаст прыгающую золотую печеньку вместо северного оленя, и кликанье такой печеньки ничего не даст. *Подпись улучшения переключения сезонов " " ("страшные скелеты вас разбудят жутким "бу"") является отсылкой к песне Эндрю Голда "Spooky Scary Skeletons". *В подписи улучшения призм , ("Запоминайте различные зерна, используя удобную КОЖЗГСФ мнемонику : К – крупа, O – овёс...э-э, З – зерно?...") имеются в виду мнемоники, помогающие запоминать 7 цветов радуги. *В версии 1.0420 базовая цена Призм была увеличена с 50 миллиардов до 75 миллиардов. В результате, цены всех связанных с призмами улучшений (включая улучшение " ") также были увеличены в 1.5 раза. *До 1.0420, улучшения переключения сезонов не могли быть куплены дважды подряд. Т. е. после того, как продёт 24 часа после включения сезона и сезон выключится, улучшение, включающее этот сезон, не появится до тех пор, пока вы не включите какой-либо другой сезон. *В версии 1.0420 цена кошачьего улучшения " " увиличилась в 100 раз, с 900 триллионов до 90 квадриллионов, что является самым значительным увеличением цены улучшения на данный момент. На втором месте стоит улучшение призм " " — с 50 квадриллионов до 75 квадриллионов (как результат увеличения базовой цены Призм). *Подпись улучшения переключения сезонов " " ("Весь мир стал тебе недругом, и стоит им поймать тебя — ты погиб... но сначала еще пусть поймают.") – отсылка к персонажу романа-сказки Обитатели Холмов Эль-Ахрайраху, который получил дар, благодаря которому его было очень трудно поймать. *Подпись пасхального улучшения " " ("Затем он уковылял прочь.") – отсылка к песне, видео и книге "The Duck Song". *Подпись пасхального улучшения " " ("Сделай невозможное, узри незримое. Икрись икрись, отстаивай свою власть?") – отсылка к песне "Libera me from hell" из аниме Тенген Топпа Гуррен Лаганн. *Подпись пасхального улучшения " " ("Без сыра.") – отсылка к эпизоду "Большой сыр" мультсериала Лаборатория Декстера, в которой главный герой (Декстер) постоянно повторял эту фразу "Omelette du fromage". *Улучшение алхимических лабораторий " " в переводе с латыни означает "Вода печенек". Вероятно это отсылка к латинскому выражению "Aqua vitae", что значит "Вода жизни". *Подпись печенькового улучшения " " ("Красные горячие вишнёвые бисквиты") имеет отсылку к группе Red Hot Chili Peppers. *Пасхальное улучшение " " сильно напоминает яйца Йоши из игры Super Mario World, нормальное яйцо покемона из серии игр Покемон и яйца призывания из игры Minecraft. *Подпись улучшения -"''Яйцо. Яйцо было раньше. Смирись."-''отсылка к назойливому распространенному вопросу: "Что раньше появилось-яйцо или курица?" en:Upgrade Категория:Геймплей Категория:Обновление 1.0